


网恋有风险 下

by llllllh



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llllllh/pseuds/llllllh
Summary: 虽然本来是打算写小男孩纯纯的恋爱故事但写到一半写飞了，真的真的真的很ooc且莫名其妙🐂





	网恋有风险 下

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然本来是打算写小男孩纯纯的恋爱故事但写到一半写飞了，真的真的真的很ooc且莫名其妙🐂

下

 

其实罗渽民用变声器只是单纯觉得好玩而已。

他加李帝努好友也只是单纯想上分罢了。

一开始罗渽民虽然只是把李帝努当成上分大腿，但其实他挺喜欢李帝努的。

具体从什么时候开始呢，大概是明明李帝努自己物资也很紧缺，还把大半急救包和子弹分给罗渽民的时候。

又或者是去舔完空投箱回来想也没想就把awm和八倍镜丢在他面前的时候，李帝努当然知道罗渽民根本不会用，但还是让他换上玩玩，自己可怜兮兮地背上把mini14，罗渽民说：“awm给我用就是个装饰，你还是留着带我吃鸡吧。”李帝努回，我用什么都能带你吃鸡。罗渽民给逗笑了，还挺臭屁。

在李帝努有课的时候，罗渽民偶尔会散排。可惜游戏体验极差，不管怎么道歉也还是被骂得狗血淋头，物资永远都被队友抢先一步舔走，倒了想叫人拉一把，一看地图队友跟自己隔了有一个宇宙。

罗渽民玩抑郁了，心想李帝努真好，只有李帝努肯惯着自己。

其实他也并不想刻意装女孩子，没有太大必要，但当李帝努问他要微信号的时候，他用了宝贵的十分钟仔细考虑了一番，还是点进自己的朋友圈把自拍删了个干净，边删还边自言自语，不值得不值得。

罗渽民从小就是被爱意包围着长大的。要得到一个人的好感对他来说就像呼吸一样简单，他甚至不用故意去讨好，也许只要一句话，或者一个眼神，就足够得到爱。

他理所当然地觉得就算和李帝努当面坦白，也完全有挽回的余地。

所以在李帝努丢下自己走掉的时候，他是真的有点懵了，他在被讨厌这方面一点经验都没有。

 

在那之后罗渽民再也没有在游戏里见过李帝努。开始他自己还玩了几把，又觉得没意思，就也不怎么上线了。

唯一值得庆幸的是李帝努并没有删掉他的微信，罗渽民心存侥幸，心想他可能并没有那么讨厌自己，于是还是像往常一样给他发消息。

之前李帝努总是让他发照片过去，不管发什么他都会觉得很有趣。罗渽民平时拍照很不讲究，构图角度内容日常成谜，连用完裹着油被火熏得黑乎乎的烧烤架都会拍给李帝努看，即使是这样也总是能得到积极反馈。

罗渽民觉得现在的情况下再整这些意义不明的东西就显得太没有诚意了，于是他开始琢磨，照片一定要挑最好看的，视频不有趣坚决不发，发语音还得事先排练一遍，可是李帝努却一次都没有回复过他。

罗渽民等了三天，一周，然后一个月，他觉得李帝努是真的讨厌自己了。

十一月的最后一天，罗渽民翘了课跑去李帝努学校附近逛了逛。半路突然开始下雨，入冬的第一场雨还算温和，并没有打搅罗渽民的性质。他拿出手机拍了很多照片，湿漉漉的斑马线，被雨水淋湿发灰的白色围墙，n大古旧的校门，罗渽民拍完一张一张翻过去，心想今天就当作是最后一次吧，如果还是没有回应的话，他就单方面结束这场乱糟糟的恋爱。

李帝努没有回他，而是直接出现在了他的背后。

罗渽民觉得李帝努有时候真的挺莫名其妙的，在大街上顶着个鸡窝头一边大喊着我真的不喜欢男人，一边又露出一副快要哭出来的表情，场面着实有些魔幻。

不过如果说前一秒他还完全没法猜透李帝努的话，那这一刻他百分百确定自己不是在单恋。

只不过李帝努本人似乎并没有接受这个事实，逃跑的时候连伞都顾不上拿，撒开腿就蹦出几米远。

罗渽民捡起惨遭抛弃的白色长柄伞，之前没仔细看，上面还印了一只粉色的桃子，和自己的微信头像相似度百分之九十九。

罗渽民嘴角快咧到耳朵根了。

 

李帝努跑到校门口才发现伞没了，自己还跑反了方向，真是倒霉透顶。一路回来脑袋里像是被灌了注水海绵，昏昏沉沉，思绪乱如麻，他实在没有多余的精力再走回去，只能龟速挪回寝室，倒头就是一顿睡。

梦里的李帝努仿佛被吸进了一个黑色漩涡，他看见自己随着缓慢流淌的漩涡扭曲变形，逐渐消失在中心。

然后他又梦到了罗渽民，他站在很远的地方，雨丝在光里无声降落，他听到罗渽民在雨里叫他：“李帝努呀。”

罗渽民低沉的声音还混着一阵诡异的敲门声。

笃笃笃笃笃...

李帝努皱了皱眉，睁开眼恍惚了一会儿，等意识归位，才发现真有人在敲门。

他挣扎着起床，脚在地上划拉了许久才找到了拖鞋，踢踢踏踏地跑去开门。

“嗨。”来人笑眯眯地打了个招呼。

李帝努反应了一会儿，又把门关上了，他大概还在做梦，不然罗渽民怎么会出现在他寝室门口呢。

转身刚要回去再睡一觉，想想又觉得哪里不对，就又去开门。

“嗨。”

“......”

李帝努的头毛又炸了，操，他没在做梦，刚才在大庭广众之下亲了自己一口的那个罗渽民正拿着自己的伞站在自己寝室门口露出一副绿色无害又隐约有些不怀好意的表情。

李帝努脑内光速闪过罗渽民落了雨的嘴唇和嘴角冰凉又柔软的触感，整张脸又烧了起来，连忙手上一用力想把门关上。

没想到罗渽民力气大得惊人，单手啪地一声撑住门板，轻而易举地把他往后推了两步：“别逃嘛。”

李帝努惊恐地看见他侧了侧身闪进屋里，背手落了锁，此情此景，竟然让李帝努有一种黄花姑娘被硬嫖的感觉。

“你到底想干嘛...”

罗渽民朝他走近一步，李帝努就后退一步，寝室本来就不大，李帝努没走几步就退无可退，被书桌旁的椅子拌得踉跄了一下，一屁股坐了下去。

罗渽民倒也一点都不矜持，哼哼了两声腿一跨直接坐到了李帝努腿上，双手圈住李帝努的脖子凑近看他：“我来还伞啊。”

罗渽民离得极近，李帝努能感觉到他说话时呼出的气流，也能闻到他身上混着青草泥土气味的皂香。

过于危险的距离让李帝努越来越不安，本能地想退开一点，无奈前有罗渽民后有椅背，李帝努被夹在中间，在室温只有五六度的房间出了一身汗。

“那你现在可以回去了……”李帝努僵硬地拿手指戳戳他的肩膀，示意他赶紧从自己身上下去，李帝努觉得他俩大腿相贴的地方都快着火了。

罗渽民有些不满地拍掉他的手，挪了挪屁股又往前坐了一点，整个人都贴到了李帝努身上。

“你明明也喜欢我为什么一直要逃走呢？”其实罗渽民平时说话声音很低，可他总是能说出掺着蜜糖般的撒娇意味。

罗渽民鼻尖抵着他的，撅着嘴眨了眨眼，看着就很湿软的上唇距离李帝努的只有0.2公分，李帝努运作缓慢的大脑已经完全理解不了罗渽民在说什么了，心脏快要从嗓子眼里蹦出来，却一动也不敢动，看天看地看空气，就是不敢看罗渽民。

李帝努视线飘忽，注意力就开始分散，他觉得自己的高烧开始集中烧向了奇怪的地方。

罗渽民只穿了条运动裤，布料柔软，李帝努可以清晰地感觉到自己的胯正透过两层布料紧贴着对方高热的臀肉，随着罗渽民偶尔的动作蹭过他的臀缝。

意识到自己有抬头迹象的李帝努出了一身冷汗，开始给自己念经，这个不争气的人类躯壳啊，给我留条后路吧，李帝努闭上眼在心里呐喊。

罗渽民当然不知道李帝努内心的挣扎，只看到他突然闭上了眼睛，哈，闭上眼睛就是要亲亲！

罗渽民翘着嘴角用手指点点李帝努的泪痣，然后吧唧一声在他脸蛋子上嘬了一口，又在他嘴唇上啾了一下。

然后开始认认真真研究李帝努美貌的罗渽民感觉到自己屁股底下突然抵了根东西。

“......”

“......”

李帝努觉得自己快疯了，比网恋对象是男性更加晴天霹雳的事情出现了，他李帝努直了二十年，居然对这位男性网恋对象起了反应，还是当面的，这他妈跟谁说理去。

李帝努认命搬地睁眼，本想直接把人架开请出去，一抬头却看见罗渽民几乎有些慌乱的眼神。

刚进门一副要把李帝努扒到内裤都不剩的嚣张样完全不见了踪影，罗渽民僵在原地不敢动弹，一张麦色的脸蛋难得的浮上一层红，连耳朵尖也不能幸免。

“我说了让你赶紧回去了！”

李帝努看他突然脸红，自己也开始脸蛋冒烟。

两个人面对面各自害羞了一会儿，还是罗渽民先动了手，他凑过去碰了碰李帝努的嘴唇，又退开一点试探性地抬眼看看李帝努，见李帝努没有拒绝他，又伸出舌头舔了舔他的下唇，下一秒就被李帝努含进了嘴里。

两个人都不是很会接吻，牙齿撞牙齿，鼻子撞鼻子，磕磕绊绊地吻了半天，嘴唇都有点渗血。

李帝努觉得自己大概是真的烧糊涂了，明明嘴里都是一股铁锈味儿，却又觉得透着股甜，他甚至更加用力地吮吸罗渽民的下唇，想要再榨出点血来。

罗渽民吃痛，含含糊糊地泄出一两声呻吟。

李帝努有些头皮发麻，右手扣着罗渽民的后颈把人使劲往下压，另一只手卡着他的腰固定住，然后用力往上顶他。

罗渽民被顶得摇摇晃晃的，明明两个人都还穿着裤子，却又好像在进行一场真正的性交。

两人互相磨蹭了一会儿，似乎觉得又不大够，李帝努把罗渽民托起来推到了自己的床上，刷的一下直接把人裤子扒了。

罗渽民觉得屁股一凉，有些羞耻地拿手捂住屁股，回头惨兮兮地看他：“没套。”

李帝努不知道是兴奋过头还是真烧坏了，看起来一点也不像之前看见罗渽名就跑的李帝努。他现在就像一匹刚尝到血腥味儿的狼崽，恨不得下一秒就把罗渽民拆吃入腹。

李帝努拿了瓶润肤乳，挤了整整一手掌，直接糊在了罗渽民大腿内侧。

他拖着罗渽民的腰把他的屁股抬高，让他把腿夹紧，然后握着自己的性器就插进了罗渽民打着颤的大腿缝里。

罗渽民被顶得猛得往前冲了一下，脑袋瓜撞在墙壁上，他觉得自己都快被撞晕了：“李帝努，你轻点儿...”

李帝努没吭声，把人拉回来继续操，这次动作倒是比刚才轻点，但也没好到哪里去，脆弱的铁架床被摇得几乎快要散架。

罗渽民被撞得有点趴不稳，摇着头说撑不住了，低头看到李帝努尺寸可观的阴茎从自己的腿肉里挤出来一个头，又退回去，半透明的液体滴得到处都是，罗渽民羞耻地眼角都红了，右手却要去握自己抖动的性器，却被李帝努打掉了。

李帝努两只手包着他的臀肉上下揉搓，又往两边掰开，粉色的穴肉因为紧张拼命的收缩，李帝努盯着看了一会儿，太阳穴突突地跳，然后把阴茎抽出来贴着罗渽民的臀缝前后滑动。

罗渽民快要哭出来了，他觉得自己的下体已经彻底湿成了一团，大腿性器和屁股全都滑腻腻的，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。李帝努的阴茎偶尔蹭到穴口，他就觉得自己好像真的被插入了，没人照顾的性器被刺激的痉挛了一下，就这么直接被操射了。

罗渽民高潮之后整个人软得不行，根本跪不住，李帝努就把他翻过来，双手并着他的腿又插了一会儿才把精液射在了罗渽民潮红的脸上。

 

李帝努射了之后倒头就睡着了，罗渽民躺着发了一会儿呆，红着脸拿纸巾擦了擦下半身，然后拎着裤子就逃跑了。

 

第二天李帝努是被李东赫捶醒的。

李东赫有些不可思议地看着乱七八糟的床：“你们昨天是打了一架？”

李帝努躺着愣了一会儿，突然从床上蹦了起来，他看着仿佛狂风过境般的床想，事情真的大条了，他真的和一个带把儿地那啥了。

“李东赫你这个乌鸦嘴！”

李东赫被莫名其妙吼了一声，缓缓发出一个？

此时正红着脸窝在被窝里的罗渽民打了个喷嚏，完了，他好像感冒了。早知道昨天就不找李东赫要李帝努寝室号了，他其实真的只是去还个伞，顺便揩点油，当然揩油是重点，不过没想到最后发展成那样，自己大腿内侧都快被蹭破了。

想想罗渽民又团了团被子，李帝努这个骗子，说好的纯情男呢。

 

 

end.


End file.
